A Neko Night
by khrVariaLover
Summary: The Yosen Couch asked him to find their basketball manager after the Razuken vs Yosen match at the Interhigh, only for Murasakibara to find her in neko form at the locker room they were occupying a few minutes earlier. One thing led to another. Was it all just a dream?


**::WARNING:: Lemons near the end! Hope you enjoy~ *cough***

:edit's note: I fixed some grammatical issues.

* * *

Mitsuki disappeared right after the Razuken vs Yosen semi-final match of Interhigh. Coach Araki asks Atsushi to look for Mitsuki. Normally Atsushi would object to the idea, but he and Mitsuki have known each other since their years at Teiko. On top of that, Atsushi and Mitsuki has been dating for a year.

Atsushi checks the Yosen locker room first while eating his snacks and sweets, despite being in there just moments before. "Mits-chin, are you here? Where are you my Mits-chin?"

_***clatter***_

There in the corner, hidden in the shadows of the lockers, is figure roughly shape of a feminine body shape.

"Hm? Mits-chin, is that you? What are you doing?" Atsushi edges closer to the figure in the shadow.

_meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooowwwwww~_

Atsushi tilts his head sideways in confusion. Was that a meow he just heard? Atsushi edges even closer to the figure and there hidden in the shadows is no doubt was Mitsuki crouching over as if she's scared. Atsushi reaches out to his girlfriend, but Mitsuki scurry away from him to the opposite corner.

Atsushi pouts. "Why is Mits-chin running away from her sweet-loving boyfriend?"

_meeeoowwwww_~

It's the same meow again and it's coming from the direction of where Mitsuki is. Atsushi wonders if that meow came from his beloved. He edges closer to his beloved again, putting his snacks to the nearest bench.

"Why is Mits-chin running away from her sweet-loving boyfriend?" Atsushi asks again.

Before Atsushi gotten close to his beloved, Mitsuki jumps up quickly, back to the wall, her hands place on top of her head. Mitsuki's eyes averted away from Atsushi, hoping to escape. No way Mitsuki wants Atsushi know what had happened to her as soon as the Razuken vs Yosen match ended.

"Hm? Huh? What is Mits-chin doing? Is Mits-chin practicing for an play?" Atsushi questioned Mitsuki.

Mitsuski shakes her head quickly, puffing out her cheeks. Atsushi found her puffed out face adorable, but he's more intrigue why Mitsuki is acting the way she is.

"What is Mits-chin not telling me?" Atsushi grabs Mitsuki's wrists and pulls her hands up.

Mitsuki struggles to keep her hand planted on her head, but fails, revealing cat ears matching her hair color. The cat ears twitch as Mitsuki gives a sad, blushing, embarrassed face. A ping shot through Atsushi's heart. What is this feeling?

"N-Nya... (H-He saw it...)" Mitsuki's eyes wells up in tears. She didn't want Atsushi to see her disgraceful figure. That stupid brother of hers.

"What happened, Mits-chin?" Atsushi asked.

"N-Nya nyan (I-I don't know what happened)." Mitsuki meowed. "Nya nya nyan (I just know Onii-san did something to me)."

"Mmmm." Atsushi pouts flusteredly.

"Nya? (What?)" Mitsuki meowed questioningly.

Atsushi strokes both of the cat ears, causing Mitsuki to have shivers up her spine. Atsushi couldn't contain his excitement as he strokes the ears. The ears are so soft and silky like just Mitsuki's beautiful strawberry-red hair.

"Hm? I see Mits-chin also have a tail." Mitsuki hugs her tail protectively, on a verge of tears.

"N-Nya nya! (D-Don't look at me like that!)" Mitsuki pouted again, still hugging her tail protectively. "Nyan nyan? (What's up with that face?)"

Atsushi's face tremble with excitement, a thin blush across his face. Droplets of sweat on his forehead as Atsushi sucks his cheeks in. Mitsuki is just too cute hugging her tail like that with a pouty face, Atsushi just want to pounce at her right now. However, it would be bad for Atsushi if someone else saw Mitsuki in her neko form. He wants to be the only one who sees Mitsuki in her neko form. Atsushi wraps his jacket around Mitsuki. Luckily his jacket's long enough to hide both tail and ears. Together, Mitsuki and Atsushi exited out of the gym stadium and headed towards the Akashi household. The staff greeted Atsushi warmly when the couple arrived.

"Mits-chin, want to head to your room?" Mitsuki nods.

Atsushi picks Mitsuki up and carries her bridal-style to her room. Mitsuki blushes as she continues to hide her neko ears and tail with Atsushi's basketball jacket. In Mitsuki's room, food already been prepared for them. Mitsuki furrows her eyebrows, suspecting her stupid twin older brother might have known this might happen. Mitsuki makes note to herself she will have to kill Seijurou later. Atsushi puts Mitsuki down on her bed.

"Nya nya? (Want to eat dinner now?)" Mitsuki looks at Atsushi.

"Are you feeling well, Mits-kun? You keep meowing." Atsushi said bluntly.

"Meow... (Eh...) Nya nya nya, nya? (You really can't understand me, can you?) Nyaa nya nya (And here I thought you love me.)" Mitsuki sighs.

Atsushi stares deeply into Mitsuki's eyes, annoyed with the language barrier.

"Nyaa...? (*random jibberish*)" Atsushi tries out neko talk, hoping Mitsuki understood what he said.

Mitsuki giggles, confirming she understood exactly what he just said.

"Nya- (Marry me-)" Atsushi tries again, not knowing what he just said.

Mitsuki's face turns beet-red. What did he just say, Atsushi wonders. Suddenly Mitsuki pounces on Atsushi and kisses him passionately. Whatever he said worked wonders as he kisses his girl passionately. Mitsuki can feel Atsushi's membrane underneath her, making her hot and bothered. One of Mitsuki's hands wonders off to Atsushi's membrane and starts feeling it up, making Atsushi moan through the kiss. Mitsuki couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke the kiss and went down to hip level, continuing to feel Atsushi up.

"M-Mits-chin? W-What are you doing?" Atsushi huffed.

Mitsuki looks at Atsushi with an enticed face. Atsushi blushes and let her do whatever she wants. Mitsuki continues to feel Atsushi up as his membrane starts to harden. Fuck. Mitsuki really is feeling him up good.

"Ha. Ha. M-Mits-chin... I-It's so hard now. P-Please let me free it..." Atsushi pants from the pleasure.

Mitsuki stops what she was doing and took off her panties. Atsushi's face turns red automatically. Is she doing what he thinks she's doing? Soon enough Atsushi's question was answered as Mitsuki pulls down his pants, boxers and all. Sure enough, Atsushi's membrane is noticeably hard. Mitsuki position herself and let Atsushi inside her. The couple moans in pleasure as soon as Atsushi entered Mitsuki.

"M-Mits-chin..." Mitsuki bit into Atsushi's neck and licks the wound.

Mitsuki rides on Atsushi as they kiss and giving each other hickeys. For a few hours, the couple was alone in Mitsuki's room. Mitsuki has her shirt taken off and Atsushi plays with her breast as he continues to pound inside her, lips lock. Three times they have orgasms. Mitsuki allowed one of the orgasms to come inside her whereas the other two has caked her and Atsushi.

~**The next day~**

Atsushi comes to school with a headache and some muscle aches. He came home late at night after the best sex he ever had with Mitsuki. But... was it all a dream? If it was, it was the best goddamn dream he ever had. The Razuken Captain would kill him if he found out Atsushi had a wet dream about his younger twin sister last night. But how does that explains his muscle aches?

"Ohayou, Ats-kun!" Mitsuki greets Atsushi cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Mits-chin." Atsushi kisses Mitsuki on the lips.

A group of girls nearby giggled at the sudden PDA of their Student Council President and their in the basketball team before continuing on to the school, still giggling while gossiping about the couple excitedly.

"Thank you for last night. It's the best sex night I've ever had. I hope we do it again sometimes in the future, nya~" Mitsuki whispers deviously, only Atsushi can hear before heading into the school building, happily with a huge smile pestered on her face.

Atsushi's eyes widen and quickly head into the school himself. Atsushi went straight to the nearest men's restroom to confirm last night events was a reality. Sure enough, the hickeys are showing. So what happened last night wasn't a dream at all. How the hell can he explain the hickeys to the Couch and the captain? Oh he is so screwed... His girlfriend is one devious woman.

* * *

_**A/N: Took me 5 hours to write this because of *cough* distractions. Yeah distractions *shifty eyes***_


End file.
